


You Can´t Die Ever

by LizzyANT



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, F/F, F/M, Force Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, newt/female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyANT/pseuds/LizzyANT
Summary: They were happy.In love.Together.But one day one of them will die.But what would happen with Omega without his Alpha?But it isn´t everything.What if Omega is not just Omega, what if this Omega, will lose his ability to see colors, his red String would change color from red do black and his Timer up on his head will start count down from 72hours?Will he be able to survive or will he die like his Alpha.





	1. Informations and More

In this work you can saw more soulmate, versions!

ColorBlind - until you touch your soulmate you can´t see colors (no everyone have that!)  
Alpha/Beta/Omega - Thomas (alpha), Newt (omega), Minho (omega/beta - his test result are unclear)  
Red string of fate - Thomas can only see them, in this life time he is only one!

Marked Mates - on your 15 birthday you have inked on you body name of your soulmate, or soulmates (they can have more soulmates, but not everytime it can mean that those soulmates will be with you in same time! You can have during you life time tons of soulmates, when your soulmate die and you have inked , name of that one who died will fade until it would completely disappeare)   
ink color is in three stages:   
STAGE 1 - BLACK/you actuall soulmate/   
STAGE 2 - BROWN /your next soulmate in your life/  
STAGE 3 - GREY /death soulmate/

Chaser - is special name for someone ho have every soulamet gifts, but this person can life too long, they normaly day at age 5-7 because of these gifts! Thomas is in start of story first person which survived in teen age (his age is not revealed for some reasons)


	2. The day when you Left me

You smiled at me from your seat in back seat in our class.  
You were Alpha. That new one. Greenie. Everyone always teased you about that but you never said anything about that. It didn´t bothered you that. You were okay about that.  
You had perfect smile. You always smiled at me. And i loved that. You came to me one day.

,,Hi" you said and i almost choked on that biscuit what i ate.  
,,You okay?" you said and i just nodded  
,,Yeah im fine" i said and i smiled extremely shy  
,,You are Isaac right?"  
,,Yeah that´s me"  
,,Minho told me that you are got in Calc please can you help me?"  
,,Minho said that?" i was shooked Minho was always so protective over me  
,,Yeah.." you said and pointed at Minho who looked at us with smile  
,,Well yes, im pretty good at Calc what do you not undesrant Tommy?" i said that before i even what i said but you smiled  
,,Tommy?" you smiled  
,,I love it!" when you said that i started blush like total idiot but whatever right?  
,,Sit and we can start if you want!" i said and you did that

From that day we were almost inseparable what is actually pretty funny because you were Alpha, you were something more than me but you spent your time with me. You smiled at me. You were there for me all the time!

And then when my very first heat came. You were absolutely amazing. It happened during class. Class full mostly full of Alphas and some Betas but mostly Alphas, and you were totally immune to my scent. I was actually very sad when i saw it did nothing to you. You just came to me. Took me bride style out of room full of Alphas and without nothing you took me to infirmary. And you didn´t left me there. You were there all the time. In the end you looked pretty normal and i didn´t know that you are not.

,,Sorry Newt Thomas is out of order currently" said Minho with frown on his face he didn´t like that too. That you weren´t in school, in class and then when you started avoiding him and me. We didn´t know what happened.

It took you almost two stupid month to tell us that.

Minho chased you down. or more like he run after you and then he pulled you down on floor until i came there too. And then you spilled beans.

,,Fuck off Minho"  
,,Don´t be dick Thomas!" you two were arguing pretty loudly  
,,What do you actually want?" you said  
,,Why are you avoiding us Thomas? Did we do something to you?" Minho said that we hurt voice, just now after such time i know he loved you too. Like i did.  
,,No you didn´t. I did. I´m.... I...." it was hard for you to said that  
,,You are what, Tommy?" i said for first time after long time that day  
,,I´m.... I´M CHASER!" you said that very quick and loud  
We were in shook we knew what that meant Chasers are very rare, and very very fragile. They almost never survive this long. And that is not that most horrible thing. Chasers have very rare gift, they are gifted with multiple Mate gifts.

You were Alpha. While me or Min we were Omegas. Both of us.  
You could saw Red Strings of Fate.  
You were colorblind until you touched me. like i was until i touched you.  
You had inked name of your soulmate, or in your case soulmates somewhere on your body.

An now we knew you weren´t alone.  
They were more of you.  
Please come back, Tommy.

We love you.  
Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you came here please give me some love!


End file.
